


Boyfriends

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [26]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt oral sex on Kinkbingo. Tommy's finally ready for more, Adam couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i-glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> sequel to
> 
> Fuck Buddies. and [Lovers](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/68771.html). can be read as a stand alone.

Adam knows Tommy didn't want to come to Brad's birthday party, but Adam pouted and got his way, even though Brad seems to like Tommy better than his other friends. Tommy seems to be avoiding being around Brad lately. Adam makes a mental note to ask Brad about it, tomorrow; tonight's about hitting the clubs, partying, all with his lover on his arm. While they’re in the que, Tommy stands against him, Tommy's back to Adam's chest, Adam's arms wrapped around Tommy trying to keep him warm. But once they get there, he loses Tommy to the bar as Adam gets dragged out to the dance floor by Brad.

　

He spots a guy at the bar by Tommy as he dances, his body language is flirty and it makes his heart clench, till he notices that Tommy isn't even smiling back at the guy, doesn't look like he's even being civil.

　

"Brad." Adam says pointing at the bar. Brad turns and looks, a frown replacing his smile.

　

"Tommy Joe does not look happy, should we go rescue him?" Brad asks and Adam nods, glad that Brad doesn't assume Tommy is flirting with the guy, like Adam had for a second. They push their way through the crowds of people dancing, heading for the bar. As they get close, he hears Tommy's voice, raised and angry sounding.

　

"Look, I already told you politely, I have a boyfriend. I don't cheat and we don't want a 'third' so just fuck off." Tommy spits and Adam's heart flutters. He couldn't have meant it though. He's just saying it to drive the guy off, Tommy doesn't do boyfriends.

　

"I saw that guy you came in with, off dancing with some other guy. I don't think your boyfriend’s all that faithful, sweetheart." The guy sneers.

　

"You don't know him or me for that matter, so I don't care what you think, I trust him. So no, I don't want a drink, to dance or to go back to yours, now leave me alone before I tell the bouncers you’re harassing me." Tommy says coldly and Adam's heart flutters. Tommy trusts him, he usually trusts Tommy, but he slipped today; he won't doubt Tommy again.

　

The guy storms off and Adam pushes forward, dragging Brad along and stealing his place at the bar. 

　

"Adam." Tommy says, looking shocked.

　

"Sorry I left you alone, baby." Adam says softly, reaching out to stroke Tommy's hair off his face.

　

"Not your fault, that guy was an asshole." Tommy says, shifting so he's leaning up against Adam a little, their skin warm everywhere it touches.

　

"Since when were you two boyfriends?" Brad blurts out and Adam sees Tommy blush quicker than he thought was possible.

　

"Brad." Adam hisses.

　

"What? You never said he was your boyfriend." Brad shrugs.

　

"I, I'm sorry, it just slipped out." Tommy says softly and he goes to pull away, but Adam holds onto him before he can.

　

"You don't have to be sorry, did you mean it? Do you want us to be that?" He tries not to sound as desperate as he feels; inside he's praying that Tommy wants to be his boyfriend.

　

"Yeah, I, ah, get if you don't want to and it's not a big deal, but I want that." Tommy says, looking anywhere but at Adam.

　

He cups Tommy's jaw and makes him look and then he presses a soft, sweet kiss to Tommy's glossed lips.

　

"I want that, right now there is nothing I want more than for me to be your boyfriend, for you to be mine. I want to date you for real, Tommy Joe, I really do." Adam says firmly, rubbing his thumb over the gloss he's smeared onto Tommy's chin. He wishes they were alone so he could mess Tommy up for real.

　

"Fucking finally! I thought you two would never pull your heads out of your asses." Brad says loudly.

　

"Way to ruin the moment, Brad." Adam groans.

　

"I give you permission to leave early and go fuck like bunnies, Am I forgiven?" Brad asks with a raised eyebrow.

　

"I have a better idea, we'll be back, text Adam if you move onto another club, we won't even be gone an hour." Tommy promises, taking Adam's hand.

　

"Okay, call if you decide to take off." Brad waves them off, heading back toward their friends and Adam lets Tommy lead him out of the club. They walk along the pavement for a while and then Tommy pulls him into an ally way between two buildings. 

　

"We can't fuck down here." Adam hisses. They'll get caught, maybe even arrested, and his parents would kill him.

　

"You’re right, we're not going to fuck." Tommy says, pushing Adam against the wall once they are far enough down the alley that they probably won't be spotted by anyone walking past. He doesn't have to ask Tommy what he means when he drops to his knees in front of Adam, so graceful and Adam feels a thrill of glee, because this beautiful man is his boyfriend. 

　

Tommy's hands are on his zipper before he can even blink and then his cock is out of his pants, the cold night air doesn't feel good, but it's soon replaced by the wet warm heat of Tommy's mouth. Oral sex is something Tommy is very, very good at. He takes all of Adam's length when past lovers have said he was too big for that, but Tommy takes him easily, lips sliding all the way, sucking hard as he goes, all the way till his nose is pressed into Adam's pubic hair and his cock head is bumping the back of Tommy's throat. It feels like heaven and Adam almost bites his tongue trying not to moan too loudly or he will get them caught.

　

"Tommy." Adam gasps and he just rests his hand on Tommy's head, but then Tommy's hand covers his, encouraging him to grip it and when Adam gives an experimental thrust, Tommy moans around his cock. He starts to gently fuck into Tommy's mouth, wishing that it was lighter down here so that he could see Tommy better, see more of those shiny lips wrapped around his cock, but it's incredible enough without a perfect visual of it. 

　

"I can't believe you’re mine, I've wanted it for so long. I should have said. I always wanted to date you. Take you to dinner, walk you home and kiss you like a gentleman, wake you up with a blowjob." Adam pants, not as afraid of saying how he feels now, because he knows Tommy wants him.

　

Tommy bobs down on his cock, tongue running up the underside of his cock, making his knees feel weak as Tommy somehow sets the pace, even though Adam's fucking into his mouth. 

　

"I'm going to come." Adam gasps out the warning, but Tommy just hums around his cock and it's game over as he loses it, orgasm making him shake. He throws his head back and hits in against the rough brick wall, but the pain isn't enough to take away from the pleasure, just leaves him a little dazed as he feels Tommy tucking away his now flaccid cock, careful with the zipper. And then Tommy's on his feet, kissing him and Adam wraps his arms around Tommy, pulling him closer as he licks the taste of his own come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

　

"Let me." Adam begins, running his hand over Tommy's hard cock through his tight denim jeans, but Tommy takes a step out the way.

　

"You can blow me when you take me home, before you fuck me, but I'm not being the asshole who made you miss your best friend’s birthday, not when he's just starting to like me." Tommy says, offering his hand and Adam takes it, because he doesn't want to be the dick who abandons his friends because he has a boyfriend now.

　

"Okay, but I'm so making it up to you later." Adam says as they leave the alley way.

　

"I know you will." Tommy says with a soft smile.

　

They go back to the club and find his friends. Adam sees Brad notice the scuff marks on Tommy's knees, but he doesn't say anything, he just raises an eyebrow at Adam. And Tommy's right, Brad is starting to like him. He even offer's Tommy to replace the gloss missing from his lips. Tommy hands it to Adam to do, because he doesn't have a mirror to look into. Adam reapplies it, thinking of all the ways he's going to smear it off his boyfriend’s lips. It's Brad's birthday, but Adam feels like he's the one who's been given a gift. To be Tommy's boyfriend was all he ever wanted.

　

The End.


End file.
